


a little r&r

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Lolicon Week, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Christopher gets shared by his two favorite people.
Relationships: Christopher Shaldred/Rail, Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred, Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred/Rail
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 2





	a little r&r

**Author's Note:**

> Blahblah obligatory mention that I headcanon Ricardo as female and Rail as genderfluid but use she/her pronouns when writing from Chris's perspective because consistency dumb shit whatever  
> I just love coochie and so does Chris, leave me alone

It can be so difficult to deal with two needy children at once. Christopher honestly has no idea how he does it, most of the time. Truth be told, there is still a part of him that wonders why he did not keep the two of them apart. He was foolish to think that they would get along and become fast friends; instead, he just has to deal with both of them clamoring for his attention, becoming more like rivals than friends.

Well, either way, they’re both his friends, so he supposes he wins. Factor in the fact that they are both scrambling to be the one to suck him off, and he  _ knows _ that he is the winner.

It is funny to see Ricardo get like this. She is normally so reserved, and has even tried to be giving where Rail is concerned, letting her have her fair share of Chris time. But Rail is much more competitive and much more temperamental, and makes it clear from the start that she is not losing to Ricardo, not like this, not when she was here first, and will always be here. She should be the one that he chooses, she insists, for a variety of reasons.

(Secretly, Chris thinks that she is just jealous that Ricardo is going to keep developing, rather than being frozen in place, but he would never dare suggest that out loud. Certainly not followed up by his assurance that he will love both of them for those reasons; Ricardo for growing up into a beautiful woman, and Rail for staying a child until the end of time. He can just imagine their reactions then…come to think of it, he might be able to make them get along by turning them again him, but then, that would leave him out in the cold. Losing two friends so that they can each gain one hardly feels like a worthy sacrifice.)

He is snapped out of his long and possibly incriminating train of thought by his pants coming unzipped, both of them leaning over his lap, looking up at him with demanding expressions, as if they are waiting for him to give the go ahead to one of them. Maybe they are; maybe he missed them asking for his decision while losing himself to licentious daydreams. That would not surprise him in the slightest, but either way, he already knows his answer.

“There’s more than enough of me to go around, of course,” he says, so arrogantly that he thinks Ricardo might have rolled her eyes a bit. He has said this many times before, but today, he knows exactly what he is getting at, and he says, “You can both do it at once, we’re all good friends here! Let’s use this as a lesson in sharing, won’t that be fun?”

Sometimes, it seems as if they both hate him more than they love him, and yet, they still remain just as clingy as ever, so that can’t possibly be the case. And despite whatever hangups they may have, they are at it in no time at all, with Ricardo moving down, licking along the base of his cock, making him shudder and hum in daylight. Rail, not to be out done, wraps her lips around the tip, trying to maintain eye contact with him as she sets to sucking, not pushing down too far, so that she does not run into Ricardo, who is still licking and sucking lower.

Christopher allows himself to relax then, not sure if it could possibly get better than this. For all of their differences, the two of them sure do work well together, at least where sucking cock is concerned. And the best part of all of this is that he has two hands, so he can give them both reassuring head pats, giving them both a wide grin, as if to remind them that there is really is enough of him to go around. Just as long as he does not manage to enrapture any other needy children, but he hardly set out to do that with either of them, so who knows what might happen, with magnetism like this?

His playful thoughts reflect an arrogant side to himself that does not actually exist, a wonderful cover to hide the part of him that wonders why either of them would ever waste their time, why either of them would become so clingy with him, as if they could not both do considerably better. It is far easier to pretend that he is some charming womanizer- though that, of course, brings up the question of why he is incapable of charming anyway in his own age range, or at least the age that he appears to be!

But Christopher is happy, despite any and all of that, because Ricardo and Rail are so cute, and Ricardo and Rail are both there for them, in entirely different ways, but neither more important than the other. They really have no need to compete, because the two of them hold such great and such different importance in his life that he would never be able to choose either way. Besides, he still has no idea how he would be expected to choose between a human girl who can change and grow into a woman, and an eternal child…

He gently pulls Rail back when he reaches his limit, deciding that he needs to be fair and let them both share now, making sure that, when he comes, neither of their faces are spared. In his mind, this makes sense as the perfect conclusion, exactly what they should both want, what with the way that they always relentlessly fight over his cock. Somehow, however, Ricardo and Rail do not agree with that conclusion at all, and as he watches them gang up on him, he wonders if his earlier scenario is actually coming to pass.

They really do work well together, but he definitely prefers when it is for his sake, rather than the two of them ganging up on him!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
